


Grocery Shopping

by Skylar1336



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Grocery Shopping, JSE egos - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, MxM - Freeform, chase can't say no to jj, chase is stern, gay fluff, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jj is cute, jj uses sign language, jse - Freeform, mute!jj, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Chase brings JJ to the store to help buy food for dinner. But JJ's got his eye on more than just spaghetti.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Jameson Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the hiatus, life's been crazy here. Here's a short oneshot to get y'all by, and I hope to be posting more soon. Thank you for your patience!!!

Chase parked the car, turning to look at JJ. “This is going to be a quick trip.”

His boyfriend nodded.

“In and out.”

Another nod.

“No unnecessary stopping for candy or snacks.”

JJ went pale, looking indignant. He signed quickly, a glare on his face. 

“Uh-uh.” Chase looked away. “I don’t wanna hear it. Now c’mon.”

JJ huffed. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Chase just smiled, grabbing his list and climbing out of the car. He waited for JJ to follow before locking the doors. “Ready?” 

His boyfriend nodded. He grabbed Chase’s hand and kissed it, lacing their fingers together.

Chase smiled. He led the way into the grocery store and grabbed a shopping cart. “Okay, first item is pasta. Lead the way, babe.”

JJ beamed, heading off towards the correct aisle. 

He knew his boyfriend loved to be the one leading Chase to things. It was like a mini accomplishment each time. Chase just loved seeing JJ smile.

He turned down the pasta aisle and paused, looking at Chase for further directions. 

“You pick the type.” He smiled. “I know you don’t like some kinds.”

JJ grinned and turned, browsing the different shelves for a moment. He grabbed a box of macaroni and held it up. 

Chase nodded. 

His boyfriend placed it in the cart and, as they began to walk again, attempted to sneak in a box of mac n cheese into the cart as well.

“JJ.” Chase’s voice was stern.

He pouted, signing. “Please?”

“No!” Chase huffed. “If I let you get one thing, you’re gonna want lots of things.”

JJ shook his head innocently, but when Chase simply stood there, he pouted and returned the box.

“C’mon,” Chase said good-naturedly. “We need cheese.”

JJ brightened a bit and walked past him, leading the way once more.

Chase chuckled and followed. As they walked, Chase glanced around the store. It was early - before noon, anyway - but the store was busy, full of different people there for all different reasons. He smiled as they reached the dairy section.

Chase walked up to the cheeses, humming. Cheddar or colby jack? Mozzarella would be good too- he finally grabbed all three and a shredded cheese blend. 

When he turned around, he saw his boyfriend frozen in place, hand reaching down into the buggy with a carton of chocolate milk. 

“JJ!”

He smiled sheepishly and pulled the milk out, going to return it. 

Chase shook his head. “Let’s go get some ground beef.” he said when JJ returned. 

They headed to the meats section, where Chase was once again confronted with choices. He’d said ground beef, but pork was good too - so was turkey. He settled on pork and turned to put in the cart.

JJ was standing next to it, arms resting on the bar. 

Chase smiled and placed the meat down, right beside a box of twinkies. He lifted them out and glared at JJ. 

“Please?” he signed again.

“No.” Chase returned them to their shelf. “Now listen. I’m gonna go get spices, and you go get some sourdough bread, okay?”

JJ pouted but nodded. He wandered off.

Chase watched him go, smiling. Then he went to find spices. “Oregano, basil, we’ve got salt and pepper…” he trailed off, checking things off his list. “Done!” he grinned. Now to find JJ.

He pushed the cart out of the aisle and headed down to the other end of the store, where the bread was. 

He saw JJ walking towards him and swore under his breath. Along with a loaf of bread, he carried an assortment of other items. As he grew near, Chase could make out ice cream, Reese’s candy, potato chips, and twinkies. 

“JJ-” he began.

His boyfriend looked at him, bright blue eyes shimmering. His lower lip was stuck out in that same cute pout.

Chase sighed. “You do this every time.”

JJ just blinked innocently, moving closer and resting his head on Chase’s shoulder. He stared up at him. 

The man shook his head, sighing. “You’ll be the death of me, JJ.” He stroked the younger man’s hair softly. “Put them in the cart, babe.”

JJ’s face lit up. He dropped the items into the buggy and threw his arms around Chase, kissing his face. 

“Alright, alright.” Chase pried him off, smiling. “Ready to go now?”

His boyfriend nodded, beaming as JJ led the way to the checkout line. 

Chase followed after him, shaking his head. He just loved seeing JJ smile.


End file.
